The Intolerable Acts (episode)
This is an article for The Intolerable Acts (episode). Do you mean The Intolerable Acts (Historical Event)? The Intolerable Acts was the second episode of Liberty's Kids. Premise After the events of the Boston Tea Party, Moses, James, Henri, and Sarah are caught in the middle of the Intolerable Acts. Meanwhile, Benjamin Franklin is on trial in Britain. Summary Moses, James, Henri, and Sarah stayed at Phillis Wheatley 's place after narrowly escaping the Boston Tea Party. Sarah wrote to her mother, Lady Phillips, about the event and how she wished that she wasn't involved. The situation worsened as British soldiers filled the streets. The following morning, James and Henri visited the docks to count the British troops as they arrived. Boston was closed by the orders of Parliament and was to be occupied by the British. James knew that this was significant, and that it needed to be reported. London, England Benjamin Franklin is under trial for the Boston Tea Party, since Parliment was blaming his writings and speeches for inspiring those to protest against Mother England. Boston, Massachusetts When James and Herni returned to Phillis Wheatley's place, they discovered that the King's Regulars are also there. While assisting Phillis and Sarah in the kitchen, were how Henri became an orphan and how both Moses and James rescued him. Moses then explained what Quartering, also one of the "Intolerable Acts", is. What's worst is that they are stuck in Boston until Moses can repair the wagon. In order to help James out, Phillis Wheatley loans him her key to Thomas Maloney, a best friend of hers,'s print shop. When the kids arrive to the BayStreet print shop, they find it closed and no one around, which they assume that Maloney has gone to church. The kids released that they gotta work fast to take advantage of the good opportunity of publishing the news. Moses then heard that the Lt.Brampton's men decided to rush off, report to their boss, and arrest James, Sarah, and Henri for breaking curfew. Moses then has to warn the young reporters. When night time arrived, James, Sarah, and Henri were just finishing printing. Sarah then brings up the topic that James addressed earlier, that he was an orphan, and the young Philips tells of her own story, about the origins of her locket, her Dad going to Ohio. By then Henri finished the last remaining prints, so James and the French kid began to spread the breaking news. London, England Meanwhile, Alexander Wedderburn argues that Benjamin Franklin should be strip of his post master general position. It just proves all that Ben has been wondering about the whole time, of "Is he a British citizen or a citizen of a new country that's about to be form...That he's not British but an American." Boston, Massachuttes, while posting up the posters around the now, James and Henri narrowly escaped from the British soldiers that were patrolling that night. By then Phillis Wheatley, Sarah, and Moses managed to meet up with and fool the Lt. Brampton and his troops, so the Pennsylvania Gazzette reporters can make their way back to Philadephia. In Ben Franklin's print shop, The young Philips was writing back to her Mother, when there was a racket going down stairs. It turns out that James Hiller, with help from Moses and Henri, used his ring to make a replacement locket. Which the redhead stated that "This is the greatest gift that I received." Trivia Quotes "Those filthy Redcoats are everywhere." "The city is swarming with soliders who would like nothing better than to arrest us for your "Tea Party.'" Writers Written by: Doug McIntyre Executive Producers: Andy Heyward, Michael Maliani, Robby London Category:Episodes Category:Liberty's Kids